Chris Sabin
Joshua Harter (Pinckney, 4 de fevereiro de 1982), é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano que trabalha na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling com o ring name de Chris Sabin. Junto com Alex Shelley forma a tag team The Motor City Machine Guns. Carreira Sabin lutou pelo circuito independente dos Estados Unidos de 2001 até 2003. Em abril de 2003 fez sua primeira aparição na NWA TNA onde participou de uma luta onde saiu derrotado. A partir de maio de 2003 se integrou definitivamente a TNA que ainda fazia parte da National Wrestling Alliance. Na TNA Sabin foi quatro vezes X Division Champion. Em 2006 se aliou a Alex Shelley para formar a tag team The Motor City Machine Guns. No wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Cradle Shock'' (Cross–legged Samoan driver) :*'Double chickenwing piledriver' – Circuito Independente :*''Future Shock'' (Fisherman buster) – 2003–2005 :*''Over Easy'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack flipped sideways into an implant DDT) – 2006 :*Diving leg drop :*Enzuigiri :*''Hesitation Dropkick'' (Running delayed low–angle dropkick to an opponent held in the tree of woe position) :*Hurricanrana :*''Leap of Faith'' (No–handed springboard suicide dive) :*Multiple suplex variations ::*Dragon ::*German ::*Northern lights ::*Tiger :*''Sabin Edge'' (Iconoclasm) :*''Sabalizer'' (Side slam backbreaker sometimes proceeded by swinging the opponent before dropping them into the backbreaker) :*Running arched big boot to a cornered opponent :*Running crucifix powerbomb, usually into the middle turnbuckle :*Suicide dive :*Tilt–a–whirl headscissors takedown :*Spinning sole kick :*Springboard into either a clothesline, dropkick or a tornado DDT *'Com Alex Shelley' :*[http://youtube.com/watch?v=km2uGBCG5nc ASCS Rush] (Spinning sole kick por Sabin followed com a superkick from Shelley and then finished with a simultaneous jumping enzuigiri by Sabin / superkick por Shelley combination) :*''Click Click Boom'' (Powerbomb por Sabin /Double knee backbreaker pou Shelley combo) :*'Double superkick to a seated or a kneeling opponent' :*''Made in Detroit'' (Sitout powerbomb (Sabin) / Shiranui (Shelley) combination) :*Aided dropkick :*''Bullet Point'' (Baseball slide (Shelley) followed by a Hesitation Dropkick (Sabin) to on an opponent held in the tree of woe position) :*''Air Raid'' (Sabin holds an opponent in a fireman's carry while Shelley hits a diving double foot stomp onto the prone opponent followed by Sabin hitting a fireman's carry takeover) :*Doomsday dropkick :*Double and stereo enzuigiris to one or two opponents respectively :*Springboard dropkick por Sabin into a reverse STO por Shelley :*Standing shiranui por Shelley after using Sabin's hands for elevation :*Spinning leg sweep (Sabin) / Spinning wheel kick (Shelley) combination :*''Thunder Express'' (Inverted sitout side powerslam por Shelley into a running cutter por Sabin) *'Managers' :*A. J. Pierzynski :*Traci :*Trinity *'Tema de entrada' :*Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ::*''Modern Oz'' – Dale Oliver ::*''Hail Sabin'' (Cover of Offbeat Bare Ass por 311) – Dale Oliver ::*''1967'' – Dale Oliver (comk Alex Shelley) :*Combat Zone Wrestling ::*''Flowing'' – 311 Campeonatos e premiações *'All American Wrestling' :*AAW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) com Alex Shelley. *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW Junior League (2007) *'Blue Water Championship Wrestling' :*BWCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Border City Wrestling' :*Pro Wrestler of the Year (2007) *'Full Impact Wrestling' :*FIW American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Great Lakes All-Pro Wrestling' :*GLAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC Super Indy Championship (1 vez) :*IWC Super Indy Tournament winner (2004) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Maximum Pro Wrestling' :*MXPW Cruiserweight Championship (2 vezes) :*MXPW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Michigan Wrestling League' :*MWL Light Heavyweight Champion (1 vez) *'NWA Florida' :*Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup (2005) *'NWA Great Lakes' :*NWA Great Lakes Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NWA Great Lakes Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ontario Championship Wrestling' :*Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' :*NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Alex Shelley *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA X Division Championship (4 vezes) :*2004 World X Cup campeão (com Jerry Lynn, Elix Skipper, e Christopher Daniels) :*2006 World X Cup campeão (com Jay Lethal, Alex Shelley, e Sonjay Dutt) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' :*XICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Truth Martini *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Rookie of the Year (2003) Ligações externas *Perfil na TNA *Perfil no OWW